Come Undone
by pearls1990
Summary: Nahyuta visits Simon to thank him for his investigative work on a recent case.


_Not beta read. All mistakes are my own._

 _Nahyuta might be a bit out of character._

 _This whole thing started out as a dream._

 _Not my dream, but Simon's dream!_

* * *

Nahyuta had shown up on his doorstep with a long black trench coat – which should have been Simon's first clue that something wasn't right – asking to come in. Simon stepped aside, as the prosecutor breezed by him, smelling like some exotic vanilla bean. He turned and swept his lavender braid over his shoulder as Simon closed his front door and crossed his arms.

"To what do I owe a visit from Sad Monk?"

"I wanted to thank you for your help in the investigation the other day-"

"Well, Ema helped just as much -"

Nahyuta lifted his arm, stopping the other mid-sentence. "All the same, Reverse Panda, your ability to focus in on the details of a crime scene are invaluable. Please accept my gratitude."

Simon shifted and furrowed his brow. "Alright. I accept your gratitude."

"Good," Nahyuta started as he grabbed his braid and unclasped the end. He gave it a couple shakes and two braids untangled themselves from each other. "Now, I have something to show my eternal gratitude."

Simon cocked his head as he took a step forward. "That's not necessary, Nahyuta, I-"

The monk's eyes went wide and he drew in a sharp breath at his real name coming from Simon's tongue. He wanted to hear it again.

"Please, Simon, let me do this."

It was Simon's turn to hesitate. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard his real name called from Nahyuta's beautiful mouth. It had a strange effect on him – making him warm all of a sudden. He watched in stunned silence as the other slowly and deliberately un-buttoned his long coat. He turned and Simon found himself craning his neck to see. Nahyuta eased off the coat and threw it over the arm of Simon's sofa. He grabbed one arm as he looked over his shoulder at the prosecutor.

Simon tried to swallow, but found his mouth was dry. He also tried to form a sentence, but couldn't find his voice.

Nahyuta stood coyly in front of him, a crisp white button down shirt pulled tightly over his torso, and a red and green and black plaid skirt hung on his hips, barely covering his perfectly formed ass.

"Nahyuta...I-"

"Please, Simon, play with me, just for tonight."

Simon drew in a deep, sharp breath as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew he shouldn't, but every fiber of his being drew him closer to Nahyuta. His hands hovered over his shoulders. The monk was only a half an inch shorter than Simon; it was rare for someone to be as tall as him. So when he stood behind the other man, his lips lined up with his ear. His body tightened, as he realized that other parts lined up with what Simon imagined was a soft, tight ass hidden underneath that damned plaid skirt.

"Nahyuta, I don't know about this,"

"Simon, you can't deny the tension that's been accumulating between us since that first trial. I tried at first. But I had a dream last night and - ...I can't stand it anymore. I need to feel you. I need your hands on me. I need to feel your body moving against me. I won't do anything you don't want me to, and I will let you know the same for me."

Simon thought he was going to bite through his lip.

"I won't deny the tension, but won't this change things? What if we find we can't work around each other without that tension?"

"Simon, I don't know about you, but I plan on making this a regular thing. We don't have to explore everything tonight, as much as I want to. I have the feeling there are things that we discover about each other that we never knew." Nahyuta turned his head slightly. "If you are going to say no, say it now. I have the feeling we won't be able to stop once we start. I will, however stop, if you tell me to, and I expect the same courtesy extended to me."

Simon finally took a breath and swallowed.

"I-I haven't had sex in quite a while. I haven't had sex with a man in an even longer time."

"I will help you."

"Then, I will say yes, I will play with you tonight."

Nahyuta let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Simon ran his hands down the other's arms, and the monk fell back against him. Simon wasn't sure if it was him or Nahyuta trembling as he carefully ran his tongue over the shell of the other man's ear. Nahyuta reached up and ran his hand through Simon's hair, surprised at the softness.

"Touch me, Simon," Nahyuta's voice came out in a whisper, but seemed to echo off of Simon's apartment walls.

Simon couldn't help the growl that came from his throat as his hands reached under the shirt, leaving a trail of fire where his fingers touched Nahyuta's cool, soft skin. Nahyuta's back was still to Simon and his body responded as he rubbed against the monk's ass.

Nahyuta turned his head a little as their mouths collided, teeth and all and they both smiled. The monk suddenly turned in Simon's arms and his hands were on each side of the dark-haired prosecutor's face. His bright green eyes flicked between Simon's normally steely gray eyes, that were now violet with excitement.

"What..?"

"Y-Your eyes," Nahyuta said breathlessly.

Simon smirked and closed the gap between them, kissing the others soft perfect lips. Something he had wanted to do in a very long time. He had never seen a man with such a beautiful mouth, other than the Gavin brothers. He shivered in anticipation and Nahyuta ran his tongue along Simon's lips, gaining entrance. Simon rested his hands on Nahyuta's hips, then ran a finger along the inside of the waistband of the skirt until his hands met in the front. He reached up and unbuttoned Nahyuta's crisp white shirt slowly as they fought for dominance in each others mouths.

Simon laid a trail of hot kisses along the monk's jawline as he gently pushed the shirt off Nahyuta's shoulders. Simon kissed and nipped at the other's neck as Nahyuta's hands made quick work of Simon's dress shirt and tie and peeled the shirt off of Simon's torso. The monk managed to pull away just enough to gaze upon the dark-haired man's lean form. He was flushed and his lips were red from kissing and his black hair fell in contrast to the pale skin. Nahyuta had never seen anything so beautiful.

"What are you staring at?" Simon asked as he looked down at himself. His voice rumbled through his chest as Nahyuta placed a slender hand there. He leaned forward and whispered into Simon's ear and he felt his knees shake.

"Perfection."

Nahyuta lingered at his ear as Simon groaned. He ran his hands over the monks naked torso and back, finally settling at the small of his back.

The monk brought a hand up and turned the other's face and captured his full lips in a kiss full of desperation and longing. Simon responded, rolling his hips against Nahyuta's, letting his hands wander south. Finally grasping the monks ass along with a hand full of plaid skirt. Simon wanted nothing more at that moment than to fuck the monk with the skirt on, Nahyuta calling his name, begging him to make him come.

The vision almost made Simon cum as he pulled away breathlessly from Nahyuta. He grabbed his hand and led the monk down a short hallway to his bedroom. He pushed Nahyuta up against the door as soon as it was shut and kissed him hard and quick. Then, grabbing his hands in one hand, Simon held them above his head as his knee pushed between the monks long legs. He kissed his way down Nahyuta's smooth torso, paying special attention to each nipple, relishing in the noises and squirms.

Letting go of the lavender haired mans hands, Simon knelt in front of him, running a hand up one leg as he rested the other on a slender hip. They kept eye contact the whole time as Nahyuta found himself panting at Simon's touch and when his hand made it's way up his thigh, just pausing at the fabric of the undergarment he chose to wear, he found that air was suddenly thick and hard to breath. Simon's thumb brushed against Nahyuta's cock that was straining against the soft cottony material of the undergarment, and the noise that came out of the monks beautiful mouth was both erotic and obscene.

The dark-haired man kissed the skin above the waistband of the skirt as his hands made their way to Nahyuta's perfect, round ass and he squeezed.

Nahyuta was at the edge of his desire as he grabbed at Simon to help himself stand.

"S-Simon...I need you..." Breathless and reckless.

Simon growled and stood, pressing his excitement against the others thigh.

"Say it again. Say my name again."

Simon's breath was hot against Nahyuta's lips. He grabbed a handful of Simon's hair and pulled his head to the side. He laid a soft kiss on the spot where his neck met his shoulder and Simon gasped.

"I want you, Simon."

He nipped at the spot he kissed.

"I want to feel you moving underneath me. I want to feel you inside me."

Nahyuta heard Simon growl and he moved his hips against the monks thigh. He felt Simon's excitement through his black pants. He pushed Simon toward his bed and held his breath at the feral look in Simon's eyes. They were flashing a silvery gray and he was breathing hard. For a moment, the monk thought the other was going to throw him out of his bedroom. Instead, he unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers.

Nahyuta wanted nothing more than to see what Simon was hiding under those trousers. He closed the distance between them, pushing Simon all the way onto his bed. The dark-haired man kicked off his boots and smirked as the monk climbed onto him. He pulled his pants and trousers off and left them pooled at the foot of the bed. He stared at Simon's fully erect and large member and wondered what the heck he got himself into.

Climbing back onto the man and straddling his legs, the monk bent and licked at the head and Simon hissed and closed his eyes. He licked again, this time swirling his tongue around the head. Simon moaned and balled his fists in the sheets.

"Simon..."

The dark-haired man opened his eyes and looked down in time to watch Nahyuta take half of his cock in his mouth, his jade eyes never leaving Simon's. He grabbed at the base and started a slow rhythm.

The monks mouth was hot and wet and he hadn't felt anything like it in a long time. He had to stop himself from shoving his member in deeper, just to challenge the monk's gag reflex.

The thought made him twitch.

"Stop, Nahyuta," Simon grabbed the other's head. "Hnngg...don't get me wrong, I love what you are doing, but I don't want to come yet."

Nahyuta let out the breath he'd been holding. He was afraid Simon was having second thoughts.

Simon took a couple deep breaths as Nahyuta climbed off him and smiled a salacious smile. The dark-haired man propped himself on his elbows as he watched Nahyuta turn, slowly bend over, and peeled the white cotton ruffled panties over his perfect round ass and down his shapely legs. Simon wasn't sure whether to laugh or be turned on by the ruffles, but he didn't have time to decide as Nahyuta smacked his own ass, leaving a perfect hand print.

Simon didn't realize he could move so fast as he found himself on his knees, his hands kneading Nahyuta's bum. He licked and nipped at the soft skin. Nahyuta moaned as he bent at the waist again, leaving Simon no choice but to spread his cheeks. He gave one lick, and the sound that came out of the monk's mouth was one that he had never heard before. He licked again and again and Nahyuta started chanting in what Simon suspected was his native language. He stayed like that for a moment, tugging at his own erection, listening the rhythm of Nahyuta's words and Nahyuta's own ministrations on his cock.

A small whine escaped Sad Monks lips as Simon stood and pulled him to a standing position. Before Simon had a chance to do anything else, Nahyuta whipped around, the two braids of his hair catching on Simon's legs, and caught him in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around Simon's neck and lifted a leg. Simon instinctively caught it and lifted the monk as he wrapped his long legs around Simon. They gasped into each other's mouths as their erections rubbed against each other through the rough material of Nahyuta's skirt.

"If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to make a mess of this pretty little skirt and you."

Hearing the obscenity come out of such a beautiful mouth, made Simon feel dirty and more turned on than he was, which he didn't think possible. He kissed that mouth with wild abandon as the backs of his knees hit the bed. He fell, taking Nahyuta with him and they landed with a soft thud on the bed.

"Let me grab something really quick," Nahyuta said between kisses.

"You mean something other than my cock?"

The monk raised an eyebrow at Simon as he stood and ran out of the room.

Simon blinked. Was it something he said? Something he did?

But, Nahyuta was back with a box of condoms and a small tube of lube in his hands and he crawled on top of Simon, discarding the items to the side. He sat just so on the other, so that his cock rubbed between Nahyuta's ass cheeks. Simon moaned as the monk bent and kissed him.

Simon found the lube and managed to open it, squeeze some on his fingers, close it, and rub his fingers together to warm them. He sat up slowly as to not disturb their kiss and he reached around Nahyuta and with one hand grabbed a cheek and the other poised at Nahyuta's entrance.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please," the monk said, breathlessly and cried out something in his native tongue as Simon carefully pushed two fingers into him. One wouldn't be fair and three right away would only hurt him. Simon scissored and stretched the monk as he whispered naughty things into his ear, making him moan and gasp. He finally pushed another finger in and held on as Nahyuta closed his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Ye-Yes...nngg..."

"Are you sure, because I can stop-"

"No, please, I-I need you, I've wanted this for a long time. I-I just never anticipated size-" Nahyuta cried out as he pressed into Simon's fingers. Simon kissed his neck and stroked his back as he let the monk set the pace.

"I'm ready," Nahyuta said as he reached for the box of condoms but couldn't quite reach them. Simon slowly and gently pulled his fingers out and the monk gasped at the lack of touch. Simon quickly and efficiently rolled on a condom and lube and turned his attention back to Nahyuta.

"I will let you … whenever you are ready."

The monk captured Simon's lips for the hundredth time that evening and reached around positioning the head of the other's cock at his entrance.

He let out a deep breath as his muscles relaxed and took in Simon's cock. They both held their breath.

Simon thought he was going to release himself as soon as his cock entered the tightness and warmth of the monks ass. It was as perfect as he thought it was. He rested his hands on Nahyuta's hips, letting the monk take as much time as he needed, which apparently wasn't long. He started an erotic rhythm and soon had Simon bucking his hips. Nahyuta tugged on his cock as several sensations came over him, and he vaguely heard himself cry out Simon's name as he came all over the skirt and the man underneath him.

Simon knew he wasn't going to last very long, and as soon as he heard his name escape from that beautiful mouth, he came undone. He pounded into the monk as stars formed behind his closed eyes.

The only sound was their breathing as Nahyuta collapsed against Simon. The dark-haired man wrapped his arms around the monk.


End file.
